endlessskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scryia
Scryia is the home-planet of Itslthmis Rh'ka. It is a temperate jungle-like and tropical-esque planet known for its variety of unique creatures and culture. The only sentient life on Scryia, the Skaakian, grew on this planet from smaller lizard creatures alongside other creatures similar to Earth's own. The planet has one moon, known as Themisa. Geography The planet is warm, home to jungles, and tropical beaches. The Skaakian have adapted well to the warm temperature and biomes, making it a simple yet ideal place for them. The planet is 60% water and 10% ice. Government The Shaakian government is mainly a democracy, and allows Shaakian citizens to make decisions on an equal basis. Each city is controlled by a mayor (Shartan). During large votes impacting the planet, each mayor gathers votes at public meetings. Cities Shaakian cities are relatively clean, as they are cleaned almost every day. There are many districts inside these cities, such as industrial, recreational, entertainment, residential, etc. Each city is run by a mayor, and the citizens are known to be social, or keep to themselves. Notable Cities *Tooknam: The first and oldest city. Named after ancient hero R'ley Tooknam. Also the capital city. *Saknaj: The birth place of Itslthmis Rh'ka. *Ducka: Has the largest entertainment district. *Sunka: Where the first Skaakian spaceship was built. Military Shaakian military sometimes uses old tactic from the clan wars. The age limit to joining the military is 14 and above. The Shaakian military has sometimes been berated by other species for their use of child soldiers. When soldiers are needed, the military will resort to drafting Shaakian citizens into the military. The military mainly uses laser weaponry, and vehicles. Special Forces The Special Forces of the military is known as The Breaking Point. The training for The Breaking Point is brutal. Below half of the participants complete the training. Tests *Swimming over two miles with no breaks *Jogging through the frozen glaciers. *Wrestling a Gundo (large bear like creatures) only with improvised weapons. *Dropped into enemy territory with no map, and only basic weapons. The recruit must find his way to the Shaakian extraction point in 9 hours. *Must fight combatants whom have weapons, while they have no weapons. *Must fight in hand-hand combat with another recruit. Anything is fair game. The one who wins can graduate the class, while the other can't. Fauna Land *Skkoka - A large feline like creature, who's claws can mythically claw through a tree branch. *Gundo - A massive bear like creature who's claws have been reported to cut an entire tree down. *Magna - A creature who's appearance represents that of a deer. At night, the creature uses bioluminescence to attract mates. *Deska- Dog size ant-like creatures. Mainly teritorrial live in large trees and holes. Ocean *Gacna - A creature representing a whale, who's colors mimic that of a killer whale. It makes noises mimicking its prey. *Faaaj - A massive serpent known to attack Skaakian ships. *Took - A mythical creature taking the form of a massive shark, which from accounted sightings, glows a green aura. Category:Lore Category:Planets